Been There Done That! Experiment Gone Wrong!
by Chris Uzumaki-sensei
Summary: 76 year old Harry Potter is now headmaster and considered the greatest wizard of his time since Voldemort and Dumbledore. He finds some of Dumbledore's old diaries and the fabled Philosopher Stone, he had other plans on Harry's future. When and old friend contacts him about a experiment gone wrong. He's about to be in the shock of his life or lives. His best adventure to come.
1. Chapter 1

As a seventy-six year old man with graying hair with a grandfatherly appearance known as Harry Potter looked out the window of the headmaster quarters, he held in his hand the legendary Philosopher Stone. This red stone is how his epic journey and battles with Voldemort came to be. Everything in his life was recorded in the ministry records and also a book written by Rita Skeeter called _**Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived True Life Adventures**_ that was literally quite accurate on events. He started to think how wizards love the title of names they love to give people. He's been called The-Boy-Who-Lived, Master of Magic, Ministry's Greatest Auror, Supreme Sorcerer, Minister of Magic, Gryffindor's Champion, and Conqueror of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But his greatest title to him is the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He's been the headmaster for the last five years, there he taught the next generation of wizards' and witches. Even now his fame never left him, many believed that his life was so glamorous but they never knew what he truly lost to become the Boy-Who-Lived. After all that happened he found out that Dumbledore had a series of back up plans one which was the Philosopher Stone in case Harry failed against Voldemort. Dumbledore studied the power of the stone but even he didn't have the alchemy knowledge of Nicholas Flamel to harness its true power of the stone. Dumbledore knew that Harry would need the stone healing properties to help him on his adventure. Dumbledore lied to Flamel telling him that the stone was destroyed condemning the man who cheated death over the centuries. He studied the stone for six years and he barely got two pages of data about its magical properties. Harry had to stifle a laugh, if Hermione was still alive she would have figured out everything about the stone in a week, the only thing Dumbledore figured out was that the stone use to be white in nature and that it takes extreme amount of magical energy to work the stone. Magic power that only Flamel knew about. Thinking of Hermione he started to reminisce about the people he loved and cared for before they died. Hermione Weasley, Hannah Longbottom, Sirius, Remus, Lavender. But the one that scarred his heart the most was Daphne Potter née Greengrass. He met her while on the run while looking for the horcruxes. She too was on the run from Death Eaters, her family wanted to remain neutral but old Malfoy had other plans. He wanted the Greengrass head of house to marry off his eldest daughter to his son Draco. Her father refused the deal and within hours their home was attacked by Death Eaters. She stayed with the trio for a couple of weeks and got to know Harry and his brave friends. She fell hard for Harry and started to believe what she was taught about only pure bloods as being the only brave ones in the world a lie. After Voldemort and his Death Eaters were defeated, the two spent all there time together eventually falling in love. They married and celebrated fifteen years together before a new group of wizards and witches known as P.W.O (Pureblood World Order) led by a- want- to- be Dark lord name Tyros Dedham. This new racist purebloods gave rise out of the ashes of the Death Eaters dogma, they were more ruthless and more brazen with there attacks and intimidations to the magical world populace. Although Harry traded being an Auror for a full time member of the Wizengamot legislation. Many begged him to return as an Auror and confront this new threat to their society but Harry had enough of dark lords to last a lifetime.

With the help of Daphne Greengrass, Hermione was nominated and elected as the Minister of Magic; this did not sit well with Tyros and his followers. Once the inauguration was taking place, they attacked the crowd mercilessly killing hundreds and wounding twice as many. The Dark lord Tyros approached Hermione, Hannah and Daphne after he got rid of the Aurors so easily. The three attacked him but this upstart dark lord abilities devastated the three witches. He killed Hannah first, and then Hermione, he smiled when he came to a very pregnant Daphne Potter. He made a very brutal example of Daphne Potter for all magical Britain to see, the purebloods would not stand for a mud-bloods or blood traitors holding the office of the Minister of Magic to represent them.

Upon hearing the news of his wife an unborn child death he came back to the ministry as the lead Auror. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom became widowers that day. They made a solemn pact that justice and vengeance would be theirs and theirs alone and that P.W.O will pay the price for their discretion against them. The three formed their own secret group known as simply as The Order from Chaos. Many joined Harry's cause for justice; they believed that he was a beacon of hope and that he would defeat this new fanatic group like he did in the old days. The ministry gave Harry all the funds to bring in these criminal wizards and witches to justice.

The first month with Harry as head Auror brought in twenty member of the P.W.O, while the Order from Chaos killed seventeen wizards and witches that were members of the P.W.O. He knew he was working for the law and as a vigilante off the clock, so he knew he had to be careful on everything he did lest they started to consider him to be a dark lord as well.

Rumors began to spread about Harry's vicious attack on the P.W.O., many who were in the group betrayed their dark lord to spare themselves from Harry's and the Order's wrath. After six months the war but was all but over, many of the P.W.O. left the country or disavowed their group altogether. The more fanatics met a more gruesome death by the wand of Neville Longbottom, even Harry couldn't believe the once shy and clumsy boy was now the most merciless of all three of them. Ron dropped out of the Order six months ago saying that he wasn't an assassin and that his children needed him. Ron's fourteen year old daughter Rose didn't see it that way. She deemed him a coward for not taking revenge for the loss of her mother, she begged Harry to let her join. Harry convinced her that he would get revenge for the both of them and that she needed to maintain her studies at Hogwarts that's what her mother would've wanted. That same day she developed and indissoluble obsession on him further distancing her from her father.

Harry was finally able to confront Tyros in Diagon Alley; the whole magical city was able to see the two wizards duel in the middle of the city. They swung powerful curses that caused total destruction in the small community. No one could believe that two wizards had that much knowledge of the mystic arts as they did, as each one countered the other it was plain to see that Harry was the better wizard and for the first time ever he showed his true power and his brutality to another wizard. Tyros tried his best to kill Harry but it was Harry who killed Tyros almost effortlessly. Many who witnessed the battle started to claim that he was one of the greatest wizard of all time…even greater than Dumbledore him self. He was now untouchable and recognized as the leader of justice and light. Many half-bloods, muggleborn and squibs gave their loyalty without question, even some of the purebloods approved of Harry Potter being good for the Magical society.

Harry potter was many things after that battle, the ministry wanted to show that they were strong so they nominated and elected Harry to the post of Minister of Magic. Within a year Harry was able to cut out a lot of corruption, he was able to make the Ministry strong again. And then it seemed like all the want to be dark lords came out of the wood work to challenge Harry once he became the minister, he fought at least two dozen Voldemort copy cats and dark wizards who believed that their new minister was a paper hero. Those who did challenge him lost their lives and the ones who escaped his wrath ended up in Azkaban or they left the country never to be heard from again. His magical talent brought him nothing but misery through the years; he even killed a vampire lord who was compared to Dracula himself that ran amuck in the streets of Diagon Alley.

Later on in life Harry gave some of his closest allies and friends in the Order ministry top jobs, for thirty years Harry served as the Minister of Magic before retiring and bidding on the job as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Once there Harry found all of Dumbledore's diaries and secrets on how to use the stone. But Dumbledore was no alchemist, he even asked Snape for help to see if the stone could help Harry. They knew if it didn't help Harry, Dumbledore was planning on using the stone for himself because Harry was destined to fail and that he would have to do battle against Voldemort. As Harry read every journal he saw that the last possible solution was for him to sacrifice himself to Voldemort. Dumbledore truly believed that Harry wouldn't be able to defeat the greatest dark lord of all time. But he believed the backlash from the killing curse from Voldemort would kill both of them, making the world safe once again.

* * *

He continued to look out the window as if he was looking in the past while holding the stone; he heard a knock at the door. He quickly deposited the stone in his pocket to hide it from the Transfiguration teacher Barbra Bones-McLaggen the eldest daughter of Susan and Cormac McLaggen.

"Good morning Headmaster, Marius Donavich of the Magical Department of Experiments would like to talk to you urgently, he says he needs your help. He left you all the paperwork and credentials for you to come directly there. Should I expect you back later on this evening, Headmaster?" She handed him the paperwork to him with a smile.

Harry looked at the note; he recognized his old friend's signature. He was the lead Unspeakable researcher of spells and runes when he was in the ministry. He remembered him being a prodigy on spell making and magical theories. Marius was kind of passionate about proving all of his theories, he was constantly arguing with his superiors. He was always doing something dangerous but almost ninety percent of the time he was successful on his projects. For him to say he needs help must be quite serious situation.

"I'll be heading to the Department of Ministry Professor McLaggen; I'll be back before dinner." Harry grabbed his cloak and wand and entered the floo and went directly to his destination.

* * *

Harry entered the station all eyes were on him, some looked in awe while some followed behind him star struck that he was actually here among everyday wizards. Harry could hear the murmurs and feel the intense stares but he grew use to it over the decades. As he approached the gate, he handed all the paperwork to the guard by the door, his eyes grew to the size of plates.

"Harry Potter sir…it's a honor to meet you, I'm Anthony Jones. I've read all your books; I met you when I was eight years old. My Gran-gran use to tell me about all of your adventures, she said that she knows you."

Harry just smiled "is your Gran-gran name Megan Jones? While his eyes gave off a twinkle as he made eye contact with the guard." As he walked through the entry way.

"Yes, yes that's my Gran-gran, I thought she was just exaggerating but you two did know each other." The guard smiled as he would remember this for the rest of his days.

As Harry walked down the long corridor he noticed a series of runes all over the place. He noticed several different types of wards also, whatever they were doing in that oval experiment room was either very dangerous or illegal. As he was close to the door a young intern was waiting for him with the door opened. Harry walked through the door and immediately fell to the floor as he vomited and had a seizure he clutched his head hoping for the pain to stop. Many images flashed through his head, he saw Ginny Weasley in a wedding dress looking at him smiling while crying at the same time. She says that she loves him and the reverend tells him to kiss the bride. They do as they are surrounded by all their love ones who came to share heir happiness. This was not just some dream, it happened he could feel the love from Ginny but mostly he could feel the love he felt for her, it was true love.

He sees another flash with intense emotions of a thirty-two year old Hermione holding a dark hair baby as she hums a perfect tune for the infant. He noticed that she has a wedding band on and asks "do you think he looks more like you or me?" She walks over to her husband and put her arm around his waist and looks deep into his piercing green eyes and kissed him so tenderly on the lips. He never saw that look of happiness on his best friend face ever.

Another flash came, this one he's in bed with a twenty-four year old Luna Lovegood as she laid on his chest, she says to him "I've always loved you Harry, since the moment I came to Hogwarts and you noticed the true Luna. I can't believe that I'm Mrs. Luna Potter" She kissed him on the lips and snuggled closer to him and he noticed that she was also was wearing his mother's wedding ring. He didn't know how he knew that was his mother's ring. He quickly pulled himself on top of her and looked down. She usually had a dreamy look in her eyes but tonight it was one of passion. She lifted up her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her only reply was. "Lets make love till the Nargles come home! And tonight we can also start our family." She kissed his neck and then met his lips passionately. He could taste the sweet mint on her breath and tongue.

He had more flashes one of Susan Bones, she was forty-nine years old. They sat out in the front yard on the porch holding hands as they gave each other loving looks. As they looked down the drive of their home they saw three red head adults approaching the porch. He recognized them, the two boys were his sons Michael and Robert Potter, one twenty-one years old the other twenty-three and their little sister Sonja who was nineteen years old. They came to celebrate their parents twenty-fifth anniversary of marriage.

Then he saw a flash of his dead wife Daphne, she was sitting on a blanket on the grass in the Potter garden reading a book. She saw her husband coming toward her with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He poured the wine and handed it to her, she refused saying that she was pregnant. Harry had waited so long to have a child with his wife and today was finally here. She had put off having children were it caused some brief arguments but he loved his wife so he was patient until she was ready. He sat down next to her and gently felt her stomach and smiled.

"I'm sorry Harry, we should have been started a family but I was nervous, no scared. This world is cruel and I was afraid of bringing our child in this prejudice world. But things are better, Hermione will make it even better in three more months she will be the new minister and we can finally have social justice. Then I can take a leave and have our baby." She cuddled next to her husband and smiled knowing that finally she had it all.

More dreams followed with Tracey Davis, Cho Chang, Padma Patil, Romilda Vane, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. Each vision showed that he had a life with them, children and love. He saw himself in different magical professions. Each life differed from the other so drastically but one thing remained the same a constant reminder of the horror he endured as a child.

Voldemort!

"What's happening to me? Those visions they can't be really true?" Harry's mind was in excruciating pain from all the information going into his head. So many more flashes came and then there was total darkness and silence.

"Do you think he will be alright? He hasn't moved once since he entered the room but at least he's breathing normally. When he wakes up he's going to be pissed off at Marius, I just hope he doesn't kill him on sight for what he's done."

The two picked him up and carried the greatest wizard of their time to the couch in the office.


	2. Chapter 2

TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES AGO

"How did I end up like this? Captured? My wand was taken and I'm surrounded by the worst of the worst pureblood hate groups known to wizard kind. What makes this more annoying is that I'm listening to some idiot monologue about how superior he is and that all will be like him in the future a pureblood righteous wizard. I'm on my knees praying that he will just shut up! I've heard all these rants before and each one gets more stupid as the years go by. The only reason I'm not dead yet is because they haven't recognized me, funny I've finally got my wish about being unnoticed. Then again my face is covered by long hair as it's drooped over my face and I don't have that trademark lightening bolt scar everyone know all so well. If wizards and witches could see me now, they would think such a pathetic leader of the light. All those books they read of me doing the impossible and being the greatest wizard of all time even more powerful than Dumbledore would be so disappointed. Hey it's like they say, never meet your hero's because you will be let down. My only advantage is they don't know me and only one wizard has his wand out, he's the one in charge. His name is Charles Robert Broussard IV, a motivational hate speaker. I link him to a series of Muggle-born and Muggle murders, this wizard knew how to cover his track and he had the right connection as well. I know the other six, Wanda Nott, Jason Parkinson, David Sheppard, Reginald Tipton, Alfred Lestrange and Xavier Cuttlebones. These wizards served time in Azkaban, how did they get out? I see three wizards killed in front of Charles, they're Juliette, Silas, Jared. The good guys but they paid the ultimate price for their bravery. I feel my muscles loosening up and my magic core returning to normal along with my adrenaline rising. These zealots are about to find out they pissed of the wrong wizard."

* * *

HOW IT ALL BEGAN ONE HOUR AGO

"I'm surprised that he's not brain dead, what Marius told me when someone of old age like this get bombarded with an overload of info like he has. It usually leaves them comatose and weak; leave it to the Man-Who-Conquered to beat all the odds." Said Trevor as he helped pick up the elderly wizard.

"Yeah remember when Tess left the sanctum room screaming and kicking she said it was like a hot knife going in her skull and Marley said it was like someone was using legilimency on him in the most vicious way. He said that he was confused for hours when he woke up, he didn't know what was real and what was added on when it happened." Said the young mans voice in the darkness in Harry's mind.

Harry felt his self slipping back and forth into unconsciousness; he could hear the calls of all of his former wives. Begging not to be forgotten of their love for him, it was a never ending screaming, crying and begging for him to come back. He could feel his heart shattering every second he was asleep, if hell was real than he was in it.

"Whoa take it easy Headmaster Potter" as he calmed him down" you've been out of it for at least two hours muttering all sorts of names and apologies. Don't worry I'll take you to Marius shortly to explain everything that's going on. Here take this it will help with your headache, I know you have one." He handed a small potion in a goblet to the aging wizard but Harry refused to drink from the goblet.

"Thank you but no thanks, what is going on? What has that fool Marius done now?"

"He … he… "His words came out trembling in fear as all the color in his face was drained.

Suddenly the door opened and their stood another Unspeakable, a witch Harry knew all so well as Mary Caleb. She was a rune expert known through all of Britain; she was just of an obsessive worker as Marius. She gave her co-worker an icily look that made his eyes dart to the ground. He rushed passed her and never looked back in her direction.

"Can you stand Potter?" Mary gave a stone faced impression toward Harry as if he was some sort of dark creature, he had always heard rumors that she was a pure-blood purist but she always acted professionally at the ministry. "We have much to discuss; I hope that your injuries aren't too severe? Please follow me Marius is waiting in the laboratory its best not to keep him waiting."

Harry remembered that she always walked with an extreme air of confidence as if everyone was beneath her. As they walked to their destination they came to a door tightly sealed, she mumbled an incantation and the door opened revealing another Unspeakable by the name of Dorian Rodgers who looked like he been to hell and back. Harry recalled him from his days at the ministry and he could tell something was definitely off. Dorian now supported an eye patch and it looked as if he was missing an ear from a dark curse. His handsome features now look hardened and frightening. Harry couldn't understand it; he was a ward master not an Auror or hit wizard.

Harry looked around their were eight wizards lying on small cots four had to be dead and the rest looked mortally wounded hanging on a small breath of life. Then Harry looked forward their was a device that looked like a large wide steel frame mirror that five people could walkthrough at the same time with two small electrical components sticking out the frame and four on the floor like something out of an old Frankenstein movie. Harry moved closer to the mirror and noticed every complex runes designs and even more complex wards surrounding the mirror. He traced his hands upon the steel frame fascinated by its flawless complexity design; he touched the mirror and noticed that it was a liquid substance that reflected just like a mirror.

"_Just what the hell were they working on?"_

"Harry my old friend; it's been far too long since we last saw each other." Marius walked over with assistance from another Unspeakable as he held closely to the young man's elbow for support.

Harry couldn't believe it; Marius looked so frail and withered away as he limped toward him. "Good to see you again my old friend, what it's been like ten years now?" The elderly man was jumpy and shaky as if he was on drugs or had a nervous breakdown. He was anorexia thin, disheveled clothes with his hair wildly all over the place. This was not the same Marius; Marius was always clean shaven and dressed in the finest robes and capes. He always had physical physique that most men his age wish they had. Sure he was antisocial and prong to OCD behavior but his mind was one of the sharpest Harry had ever encountered in his life even more than Hermione. When he worked on a project it became his complete obsession, nothing could stop him from completing his task.

"What have you done Marius? Is this the device that's causing all these delusion in my head? What is this experiment that you were working on that you needed me so badly to come here on such short notice? "Harry looked backed to see a crying Marius, as long as he knew his old friend he never remembered him crying about anything.

"I'm so sorry my old friend, I doomed us. All I wanted to do was help magical Britain and the woman I loved but I failed spectacularly, I trusted the wrong people in the ministry and created a time flux portal." Marius dropped to his knees in front of Harry in a begging position. Those visions that you had are real, every single one of them. More like the lives that you lived until it was changed drastically by the men and women who betrayed me."

"Their real? All of them? Your experiment sacrificed the children I had with them! The love I shared with them! You destroyed those lives where I had peace and love but mostly family!" Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it toward Marius. "You'll die for this Marius, you killed them all! All of this is your fault!" Harry had been this angry only once and it changed him forever.

"Stop Harry please! Listen to me; can you recall the order in which you married the women in each time line?"

Harry stopped and calmed his rage; he recalled the order in his mind. "Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Katie Bell, Pansy Parkinson, Luna, Romilda Vane, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Tracey Davis, Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass, Alicia. Wait how did I marry Luna twice? And I lived in many other places as well, China with Cho Chang and studied the Asian Mystical Arts with her great great grandfather. New Orleans in America with Alicia where I studied Voodoo. Canada where Luna and I looked for rare magical animals. Katie Bell where we scoured the continent of Africa while learning from witch doctors and searching for the Staff of Anazi. I speak several languages as well, seven to be exact. " Many more memories started to flow from each life.

"Why do this Marius? The penalty for making any thing like a time tuner is death or life in Azkaban. Why would risk your life and destroy so many more with this experiment of yours?" Harry never took his wand off of Marius as it was still pointed toward his head.

"I did it for love and only love; I did it for Astoria Malfoy."

"Draco's wife? She's been dead for over three decades and how do you know her?"

"Draco is the cause of all this, he's a coward who let his wife die! He chose exile than to help his wife, he chose for her to die alone in that loveless home of his like hermits! He asked me to help with her Sanguinem Maledicta or blood curse in layman's term. I told him potions were not my specialty but I would try for all the money he was offering me. When he introduced us it was love at first sight. I knew I had to save her; I never experienced love or relationships. The thought of loving someone more than myself was just too complicated for me to comprehend, so I always avoided romantic entanglements but for her I would risk anything. I tried many experiments upon experiments but each was a failure. The only one who slowed downed her disease was Neville Longbottom but even his genius in herbology couldn't cure her illness. For months we talked and shared stories of our life, the more she talked to me the harder I fell in love with her. I decided then and there that it would be me that would be in her life not that blonde hair buffoon. For one year I lived with the Malfoys trying my best to stop her curse and then without warning he kicked me out of his home and then six months later my unrequited love died. For years I came up with many hypotheses on how to cure the Sanguinem Maledicta curse of the Greengrass family. I searched for answers for decades and then it came to me, a time tuner that could go back to where it all began and stop it from happening. But going back fifty years or more kills the person when he returns to the present. Then one day I figured it out and I had all the rune calculations along with the wards all I needed was the funding. I went back to Draco's home to tell him about my findings and that I needed his financial support. The little prick screamed at me saying why I would bring up the saddest moment in his life. He refused to listen to me and then he threatened me saying he would tell the ministry what I was up to. I decided to get the money myself, and then four months later six Unspeakable's grab me and shove me into a dark musky room. They said they knew what I was planning and that they were willing to help me with my little project. They gave me unlimited funds and within three years my plan came into fruition. I was its first guinea pig and its successful one too. The first trip I went back to my days I worked for the ministry of potion and spells. There I was going to do a little experiment on Dragon Pox; I had an updated medical file by Eliot Herlocker the leader in that field of Dragon Pox. I was going to leave his information for myself to work on for the next forty-five years. That way we could make a cure or vaccine, just as I was leaving I ran into my younger self. Instead of me disappearing back to my time, I stayed in the moment with my past self. He thought it was a joke and that somebody used a poly juice potion of him along with an aging potion to prank him. I was able to convince my past self that I was from the future, he listened to me and then he said something that I overlooked. I walked through his warded office without being harmed or stopped; even though we're separated by time we share the same magical identity. This means that we still share the same providence. When I returned my staff thought that it was a failure of an experiment, I told them I gave my younger self the case files on Dragon Pox by Eliot Herlocker. They started laughing saying that a vaccine potion was discovered already by me not some Eliot Herlocker whom they never heard of. I had no knowledge of me making the vaccine potion at all, then it dawn on me. I was a complete individual from my past self, different ideas, different philosophies, that is why I had no knowledge of the things my past self did. I was in my younger self time era so I changed my own history without knowing it. So I warded and put runes up to keep the memories intact for my co-workers in this facility so they would remember the original timeline, I also noticed there was a small change in the history that only I could remember. When people from the outside enter here they remember the past. I was prepared to go a fourth time when eleven wizards consisting of former Death Eaters, Pure Blood World Order and The Chosen Ones of Slytherin. All hate groups banned together so they could stop your reign as the leader of _**The Order from Chaos**_, they wanted the one person you feared the most in your life to comeback and kill you… Voldemort. He was the only one in history that came close to killing you; the pure-bloods still look to Voldemort as their savior for a magical Britain. They quickly came in the facility and started throwing spells and killing four of my staff members. It was then I found out we had a traitor on my staff reporting to these hate groups. When they captured us and had us bound and chained I heard one of the dark wizard saying that few on the Wizengamot were on board with killing Harry Potter and that they would be protected if they succeeded in your death." Marius rose off the ground and looked Harry directly in the eyes.

"So the corruption begins anew, do you know who the officials are?" Harry face showed anger as he helped his friend up.

"No but they are high up, soon as they took over the facility they forced Mary to open up the portal. All eleven walk through but four went at a separate time from the others; Dorian escaped his chains and was able to kill two. Juliette, Silas, Jared, Nicholas went into the portal to try and stop them from changing the past. Only Nicholas returned and he returned damn near brain dead. He went back over sixty years, my time portal only allows the max for fifty to fifty-five years. Nicholas has about a day to live; they went back to the year 1987." Marius looked around the room as he saw the bodies of his co-workers covered by sheets.

"Four years before I went to Hogwarts? So their planning everything in advance." Now Harry knew they were well organized and that the dark wizards had to be well trained in dueling and the dark arts because Nicholas was a highly trained Auror."

"When Tess tried to go get help she passed the runes and passed out because history started to change so her mind tried to adjust. She recalled it change three times when and then Tyler tried to leave and get help the same thing happened and he said history changed once again. That's when I called you Harry, time is of the essence you need to go through that portal and stop them. We can send you back at the exact time so you can stop them, there are only seven of us left and they're not any shape to help you. Here is how you get back" Marius handed Harry a gold ring. "Pull out your wand and tap the diamond inside the ring to return to the present."

"We should have never attempted this experiment; I told them it was too dangerous. Some corrupt ministry officials are going to scapegoat us because they have been paid off well, we'll be sent to Azkaban and the ones who petition for this project will be at home eating and getting fat while enjoying their freedom." Said Tess as she stood visibly shaken by the events.

"So the big plan is to send me back? And then return to the present almost brain dead? And then live for what a half a day?" Harry crossed his arms and looked at his old friend.

"No 'I've been working on the runes before you came, all I have to do is ward it again and put up some more safety runes. You'll be fine, unlike me. I went through it multiples times before I realized that the symptoms you get are comparable to Parkinson Disease." He extended his arms to show that his hands were trembling uncontrollably.

Harry knew that this was bigger than him; if he failed then the future would be like Voldemort always wanted. Half-bloods, Muggle-born and Pure-bloods traitors would be killed. He knew his life was expendable; this was truly for the greater good of magical Britain for him to succeed for a better future for witches and wizards.

"Send me before I come to my senses." Harry walked over to the time flux mirror portal and stared into it. To him it looked like a death sentence, and then he smiled. This was no normal smile; it was a devious smirk of an old man about to do a whole lot of wrong.

Marius with the help of Dorian moved toward the machine, Marius pulled out his wand. As it glowed he touched the top of the portal frame and electricity on both side of the frame started to spark. It changed electrical energy to magical energy you could feel the power coming from the portal.

"Just enter and I'll send you to the time destination their at, be careful my old friend. Stop all of them and return after you defeated them and the original time line should reset." Marius motion for Harry to step inside the portal.

As Harry step through the portal, he continued to smile that evil grin. All of sudden a green light struck Dorian as he fell on the floor with his eyes still open dead.

"For the honor of the Pure Blood World Order!" Mary face showed complete ecstasy as she killed Dorian; her wand was next pointed to Marius when suddenly a couple of stunners flew her way backing her up along with the two dark wizards next to her. Marley and Trevor smiles matched that of Mary as they continued letting out dark spells.

Marius apparated next his fellow survivor, Tess was shaking hard. She knew this was the end.

"I'm so sorry Tess, close your eyes and lean into my chest. Breathe easy my child and relax, I always had a back up plan." Marius pulled out his wand and made a synchronized motion and yelled the words.

"_**Exstinctionis**__**"**_

An explosion with a heat so intense destroyed everything it touched; it destroyed a quarter part of the ministry. All witches and wizards near the entrance of the facility were rocked by the explosion which also caused a miniature earthquake. The facility was totally annihilated, there was not a shred of anything left as part of the building was still in flames.

* * *

BACK TO THE BEGINNING

As Harry was in this void he heard a voice speaking.

"_Ignotus Peverell descendant, once again wants to cheat death. Your family arrogance is astounding! This time inheritor of the title Master of Death you want cheat me out of what's mine, the last laugh shall be mine descendant of Peverell." _

Harry didn't know if it was his imagination that was playing a trick on him or if the voice was real.

As he stood suspended in the void, he felt something by his heart burning into his flesh. His skin began to heat up and he could barely breathe, all he could do was let out a primal scream. It felt like his lungs and throat was on fire, he could barely stay conscious. He could feel something in his top vest pocket, he remembered what it was. The Philosopher Stone, it felt like it was slowing roasting him alive. It was no use the pain quickly knocked him out.

Harry felt him self freezing and sore as if he ran a thousand miles as every muscle was now useless in his body. He noticed that he was sprawled out into a puddle of water, he tried to get up but all he could do was crawl. When he looked down he saw the reflection of his fourteen year old self in the water staring up at him. His only response was…

"You got to be shitting me!"


End file.
